Alejandro
Alejandro was first seen in the end of Total Drama Action, competed in Total Drama World Tour where he was the main antagonist and one of the finalists, and returned as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars. Overview Alejandro is known for using his masculine charms on many female contestants such as Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Heather. He is a very strategic player which advances him further in the game. Alejandro is known for holding the second most amount of eliminations. He eliminated Bridgette, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, DJ, and Heather (in his ending). He is known for one of the highest rankers in Total Drama. He placed 1st in Total Drama World Tour and 6th in Total Drama All-Stars. In the 13th episode of Total Drama All-Stars it was found out that him and Heather are dating. Total Drama Action Alejandro was first introduced in Total Drama Action in the Total Drama Action Special. He was seen entering the V.I.P. building, knocking down Cody and ignoring as well as rejecting a high five from Chris. He was going to be in the Total Drama Dirtbags season that was made by Chris. It was later said by Alejandro that the season was never going to happen and that it was all just a fake, causing Chris to offer Alejandro in a spot on Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour Alejandro was introduced as one of the new comers from Total Drama Action as a contestant into the Total Drama World Tour. In Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro was the main antagonist, eliminating multiple contestants by using his charms, forming alliances, and pure betrayal. Alejandro uses many female contestants throughout the season to advance him further into the game. Alejandro causes many devestations such as forcing Tyler to tell Courtney the kiss he saw between Duncan and Gwen, using Courtney to throw her off in the game, and making Sierra believe that Cody and Heather were flirting in loser class. In the end of Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro met his downfall. With all of the frightened contestants and erupting volcano, all of the contestants run over Alejandro and the lava severely burns him, injuring him badly. He was seen after the season credits that he was being put in the Drama Machine to help him heal. He asked about the million dollars and Chris told him that it was burned in the volcano. Alejandro furiously shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" leading to Chris calling him a spaz. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Alejandro was seen with the first generation cast on the yacht. It was seen that Alejandro was still in the Drama Machine from the Season 3 incident. Total Drama: All-Stars Alejandro, introduced as the Drama Machine in the beginning but later in the episode he makes a charming appearance by bursting out of the machine with the sun in the background, smiling charmingly. In Total Drama All-Stars, with every contestant knowing his sneaky schemes from previous seasons, Alejandro doesn't really many evil plans this season due to the new antagonist named Mal. Alejandro does continue to charm people as well as get vengeance in the season. He faked half the season as if his legs didn't work but by episode 6 he reveals his legs working fine causing Heather's elimination. Alejandro found out about Mal later in the season and was eliminated by him. Alejandro appears in the last episode of Total Drama All-Stars as Mal's helper and later revealed to be Heather's boyfriend. He is shown to be a little kinder and doesn't really care about the prize money. But later that episode after Chris says that "anyone" can win the million dollars, he then ditches love and goes for the money causing him and Heather to feud again.